Philosophy 101
by My-BeautifulBell
Summary: Edward, a philosophy professor, can't help falling for his student, Bella Swan. Bella is hiding a secret that makes her different. Will Edward still stand by Bella's side when he finds out she is not ordinary? Or will he choose to leave her like others?
1. Chapter 1

**Philosophy** **101**

**BPOV**

**CH 1**

My alarm clock buzzed, loudly, letting me know it's the first day of a new semester. I wasn't planing on taking any early courses, since this is my last semester before I graduate from the University of Washington, but my major required a Philosophy course and eight in the morning was the only time left open. Realizing it was already 7:15, I rushed out of the bed and unsuccessfully ran into the bathroom to take a shower. I live next to campus, in a small apartment complex. I took a quick shower and decided to look somewhat presentable since it's the first day of new classes.

Even though this is my last semester I don't know very many students here. I like to keep to myself.

_My name is Bella Swan and I never really had a best friend or even a boyfriend._

I think part of the reason why I never had a boyfriend or even a best friend was because I have a problem. I'm different than other humans. I've been keeping my problem a secret ever since my parents deserted me. They were afraid of what I was. Every time they would think something in their heads I would answer them before they said it out loud. When I was little I didn't even notice I was reading their minds, but when they realized no psychiatrist, doctor, or medicine could "fix" me, they gave up and left me with a family friend.

_I haven't seen them since I was six... because I was a telepathic. I read minds._

Thinking about my parents and social life just makes me feel even more pitiful towards myself. I walked to my door and got my car keys before giving myself one more look in the mirror. Today i let my long, wavy, brown hair fall down my back. I believed that the first day of classes deserved to see my hair down for once, before I go into study mode and keep it in a pony tail the rest of the semester. Locking the door behind me, I took the five small steps to my car slowly, remembering my past clumsiness. My guardian, Billy Black, gave me my car before I moved out to go to school. It's an old red Chevy truck. Everyone thinks it's a waist of money to keep it running, but I can't part from it, it's my baby.

I finally made it to campus and walked to my class. There was still ten minutes left before class started, but it seemed pretty full so I decide to walk in and find a seat before all the good ones were gone. I saw a few familiar faces, but most I didn't know or even try to know. I looked at my watch. It was 8:00 o'clock. The professor had to be here any second. Wondering what my new professor's name is, I looked at my class schedule and all it said was Cullen. Hm, for all the three and a half years of being here I never heard of a professor Cullen. Must be someone new.

_Great_... hopefully it's not one of those horribly boring teachers that stare at the wall the whole class. Right as I looked up a guy who seemed to be around my age walked in with a briefcase in his hand.

_Is he in my class?_

His reddish brown hair looked so soft and shiny. I wanted to run my fingers through it. His face was amazingly handsome. I couldn't rip my eyes from it. His skin looked so white, like marble. Very pale, but it actually suited him. He looked almost inhuman, to beautiful to ever notice someone as ordinary as me. I sight and looked back at my book. The strange part was, he wasn't looking for a seat. He sat down at the professor's desk.

_Oh no way... It can't be... he is Mr. Cullen! He will be my professor?_

I looked around the classroom to see if anyone else notices him and, of course, all the girls were ogling at him with no shame. My thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I already knew who it was coming from.

"Welcome to Philosophy 101. My name is Edward Cullen and I will be your professor for the semester. I will be calling names and handing out your homework packets, so as soon as you hear your name, please come up to my desk and receive your packets. Once you have them, you may leave for the day and I will see you back in class Wednesday at 8:00 o'clock."

As soon a he was done speaking he stared at me longer than a person should. It seemed as though he was struggling to look away from my eyes. He sat at his desk and started calling names. I didn't notice this before, but he was very muscular, with broad shoulders.

There was a loud noise outside the classroom door and Mike Newton came running in, sweating and panting. _Great_... this is exactly the person I didn't want to see for once, but with my sorry luck, I now have to see him three times a week for the whole semester.

"I'm so sorry professor, I got lost and when I noticed I was in the wrong building I had to run here all the way from--," Mike huffed before Edward interrupted him by lifting a hand and saying, "It's fine, you got lost, we all get lost sometimes."

Newton noticed me and skipped to the seat next to me.

_Why next to me?_

There are so many other seats open! He started saying something, but I couldn't listen to him, I was looking at Edward who was glaring at Mike. His stare was cold and... jealous? Why would he be jealous of Mike? I pretended listening to Newton while I was waiting for my name to be called. Edward kept on glaring at Mike.

"Isabella Swan?" Professor Cullen asked looking around the class.

"It's just Bella," I corrected him.

I grabbed my books and walked up to his desk. Of course I wasn't watching where I was walking and tripped on a piece of loose carpet and closed my eyes, knowing Edward's hard desk would break my fall. Instead, a pair of two strong arm held me up.

"Are You okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine... I tend to fall a lot, sorry," I said, feeling my face get hot. I looked up at his face and became awake that his stare was going straight down my shirt.. When he caught me, my shirt rode down and was now exposing the top of my bra. He looked back at my face and realized I caught him staring. He looked terrified by what he just did and handed me my homework packet. I felt embarrassed, but for the first time in my life, I didn't mind a boy looking at me like that. I enjoyed it.

_I don't know why I have my hopes up. He is my professor and why would I even be attractive to him? He probably dates much prettier girls._

One of my problems, from reading minds, is that when I get embarrassed, my blocking ability falls apart and all voices rush into my head. I was hearing everyone's thoughts except for... Mr. Cullen's?

"I can't hear you Mr. Cullen," I breathed without thinking.

"Bella, I didn't say anything." He looked up at me from his desk in confusion.

"Oh, sorry I though you said something," I said.

I turned around and rushed out the door. How was it possible that I wasn't able to hear his thoughts? This didn't make sense to me at all, but neither did the attraction I felt for him.

_How could I want someone so fast before even knowing him? Was he also attracted to me? Was his mind different than others? Was he human? It doesn't matter... he is my professor._

Questions whirled in my mind, but I had no answers for them. Then, I realized that nothing will come out of this class except for a grade. The rest of my day went okay. No Newton, which was nice. My last class ends at noon, so I have the rest of the day to myself. While thinking about how nice it would be to not have any classes on Tuesdays and thursdays, I bumped into someone on the way to my car.

"Shoot! I always do this," I breathed. I bent down to grab my books and saw that face. It was Edward. I mean... Mr. Cullen.

"I am so sorry... are you okay, again?" He said with a warm smile.

"Yes," I said and thanked him.

He looked down at my car keys and said, "so your done with classes for the day?" He seemed very nervous talking to me.

"Yeah." I smiled.

He smiled back and said, "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee at the campus cafe, would you like to join me...? I'll give you a hint about tonight's homework." He winked.

_He winked? at ME!_

I wanted to go with him so badly, but could I? Could I have a normal conversation with this God, that also happened to be my professor? My body betrayed my mind and agreed to go with him.

We walked a little way to the cafe and sat down at one of the tables. This cafe didn't really have chairs. It had some love seats and some regular couches. There were only love seats left open so that's where we ended up. Edward sat a little too close to me, but I wasn't complaining. It's so strange for me to not be able to know what he is thinking.

"Bella, I got you a cup of coffee if that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Thank you."

"So Bella, you are a senior?"

I smiled at his question and nodded. I wonder how old he is. It looks like he might be the same age as me or a little older maybe.

"Mr. Cullen, I was wondering just how old you are? I mean, you look a little young to be a professor."

"Yes. I am too young for this job. I got lucky. My dad knows one of the deans here and he was able to get me the job. I just graduated 2 years ago from this University. You are right though, I'm only 24."

_I've never seen him around the school before... Hm._

"Oh I see," I said looking down at my lap.

"What's your major, Bella?"

"English. I love to read and write."

"What do you like reading?"

"Hm... I like a lot of different genres, but my favorites are the classics."

He looked surprised for a minute. He just gazed at me. It was nice not hearing his mind because the quiet was peaceful, but at the same time I wanted to know what he was thinking right now. Did I say something wrong? I changed my position to be more comfortable and that seemed to bring him out of his ogle.

"Your different than other girls, Bella." His smile looked sad.

He put his hand near mine and my heart started racing. "What do you mean, different?"

He looked down at his hand and said, "I don't know, Bella. You think different. I can tell that you are genuine and caring. I'm glad to have one intelligent person in my class."

My heart was humming and I blushed. He seemed to be scooting closer to me on the couch when an awful noise entered my mind. I froze and turned around to see Jessica standing behind me. Her thoughts were vile and disturbing. I winced every time she was around. I can't believe I, almost, was to her friend in high school.

_"OH MY god... what is she doing with Mr. Cullen? He is supposed to want me... not Bella!! Why are they even together? It's not class time," I heard her think._

I closed my eyes and tried to block her out. "Bella, are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Yes. I'm okay, Mr. Cullen."

"Bella, please, call me Edward." His smile was enormous so I couldn't help smiling back. Edward was about to rub my back with his hand to soothe me when Jessica had to interrupt.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," she said, batting her eyes.

Edward said hello back, but kept his eyes fixed on me. I blushed again and looked down at my hands.

_"Ewww... why is he looking at Bella and not me? He would never like Bella more than me, he just feels bad that she doesn't have any friends," Jessica thought._

I was upset now. I briskly got up from the couch and told Edward I had to leave. He noticed my changed mood. He smiled an apologetic smile and handed me a folded piece of paper.

Jessica noticed, but I just blocked her thoughts out. I didn't want to hit her in front of a teacher.

"What's this?" I asked.

He looked embarrassed, but just said, "It's the homework's hint." I tucked it in my pocket for later. We said our goodbyes and I walked to my car. I looked at my watch and it read 3:30.

_Wow... I spent three hours with Edward._

I unlocked my car and put my school books down. I picked at my pocked and got out the note Edward gave me. On the front, it said my name in perfect script. I slowly opened the note and started reading.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but it's not a hint to the homework. I guess I'm too chicken to ask you this in person, or maybe I just can't see you turning me down in person. I want to know you, Bella. When I first saw you in class, I knew right then and there that I wanted to get to know you more than a teacher would know their student. This is not like me at all. I have never been this attracted to a women. You made me fantasize about things I would never want to do with a student or even any other women. But Bella, I can't help it. I can't stay away from your amazing curves, luscious pink lips, and amazingly beautiful hair. Your smell drove me crazy in class today. When you tripped, it felt so good to catch you and hold you to me. I have had an erection since eight in the morning! I hope I'm not scaring you, but if you feel the same and want to get to know me as more than your professor, than come to class thirty minutes early on Wednesday. That's how I will know you want me too. Please want me back, Bella. I don't think I can live without you now. My eyes will never forget you if you choose not to know me._

I put the note down and started blankly outside. I couldn't believe he wanted me too. He didn't even know that I wanted him back.

_He was turned on by my body... mine._

I didn't have any words to describe how happy I was. I think I will definitely go to Wednesday's class early and give him a little taste of what my mind's thoughts are.

**This was the first chapter =] What did you think?**

**The second chapter will be up soon. I will try to post it up by tomorrow evening. **

**Thanks for all the reviews... they really do help! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Philosophy 101**

**My Never by Blue October is part of the story =] Hope you like it!**

**Ch. 2**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I actually gave her the note. I didn't think I would do it. I have only known Bella for two days and I'm already obsessed. I have never had a long relationship before. I find many women attractive, but once they open their mouthes, my opinion changes. I hate unintelligent women. Those are the types that always seem to be attracted to me though. I've never met anyone like Bella.

_I can't explain the reason why I'm this attracted to her. She's a mystery to me._

After she left my class, I looked up her grades and they were perfect. A beautiful women with a brain is hard to find.

It's Wednesday morning. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only seven. Bella won't be here for another thirty minutes, that is if she really does decide to come early.

If Bella doesn't come, I don't think I will be able to teach class. Just to be safe I choose an easy assignment today. The class will be listening to a song and then writing what they think the ethical issue in it is. If Bella does come to class and comes early, the song I choose will have more meaning. The song I picked is meant for Bella. The song says everything I feel about her. I hope she notices the words.

My head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. I held my breath, hoping it was Bella. The sight of Bella made me suck more air into my, already, hurting lungs.

_Bella..._

My angel walked in wearing the sexiest outfit I have ever seen. She had on a low rise, tight, plaid skirt that ended mid thigh. Her white buttoned down shirt was tied halfway down her stomach, exposing her belly button. Her high heels were matching her, knee high, black socks. Her long chestnut hair was flowing down her back.

_I ached to hold her in my arms._

Bella shut the door behind her and walked towards my desk. She looked like she was trying to concentrate on something. She positioned her books on my desk and looked up at me. She was bitting her bottom lip.

_Oh those lips... the things they could do._

_Okay, Edward, this is not the time to think dirty._

Why must she torture me with that outfit. My pants were getting tighter by the second. I couldn't stand up... she would notice my erection. She sat down on my desk and crossed her milky white legs.

_Did she know how much she affected me?_

"Hi, Edward," she blushed sweetly.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful. "Hello, Bella," I smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to meet me. I really thought you wouldn't come, that you would think I'm crazy for feeling like this."

"Edward... it's okay. I like you too... I like you too much," she whispered.

Her words made my heart swell. I slowly raised myself from my seat and leaned into her. She smelt like strawberries and vanilla. My lips got dangerously close to hers when I heard her whimper. She smiled and carefully closed the space between us. Her lips were soft and moist. My tongue was begging entrance into her mouth. She quickly opened her lips and allowed access. I groaned out loud at the way she tasted. She was heaven. Bella uncrossed her legs while she was still on my desk and I couldn't help but push myself between her thighs. Her soft moans were just turning me on even more. I am sure she felt my hardness pressing into her panties. I thrust into her with a little more pressure and felt, through my pants, how wet she was.

She removed her lips from mine to suck in her breath, but I wasn't ready to let my lips leave her skin yet. I kissed down her jaw and sucked on her soft neck. I groaned at how good she felt pressed against me.

"Fuck, I've wanted to kiss you like that since I fist saw you, Bella."

"Mm... Edward, don't stop," she moaned.

Suddenly I heard noises outside the door and had to stop. Bella heard the noises too and froze. Students were starting arrive. I was so fucking hard and I wanted her so bad. I wish we were alone. Bella hoped off my desk and sat in one of the front rows. She smiled shyly at me and started reading her book. I was still breathing heavy when students started filling the seats. Every guy that walked in noticed Bella. I could just imagine what they were thinking, staring at her like that. I felt like punching their faces and telling them she was mine now. I fucking wish I wasn't her professor, I would be able to tell all of them that she was taken, and taken forever. The more I thought about Bella, the stronger I felt towards her. I didn't just wanted her body. I care about how she feels and what she has to say.

She glanced at me and I gazed deep in her eyes... I love you, Bella.

It was now eight o'clock and time for class to begin. I considered letting the class out early again, so that I could be with Bella a little more before she had to go to her next class, but changed my mind. My classroom was pretty big. Well, it was college and each class averaged about two hundred students. It was nice to be able to stare at Bella and have no one notice. My class had about 250 students. There were a couple people in the front row. I noticed how annoyed Bella got when Mike tried talking to her. I wanted to fucking tell him to leave her alone.

"Good morning class. Today we will be listening to a song for the beginning of class and for the remainder of the time you will be writing me a one page essay explaining what ethical issues you find in it. You should know what an ethical issue is from Monday's homework. When class is over, I want everyone's homework and classwork on my desk." I smiled at Bella and she blushed.

_God... I love that blush._

My pants were getting tight again, so I played the CD to try and get Bella of my mind. The song started and my eyes went straight to Bella. I wish she knew how much I cared for her. I would do anything to keep her happy.

**Will you think of me,**

**in time?**

**It's never my luck,**

**So never mind.**

**I wanna say your name,**

**But the pain starts**

**again,**

**It's never my luck,**

**So never mind.**

Bella looked into my eyes and I just nodded. Letting her know this song is for her. I want her to understand how much I felt for her her.

**And I had a dream that you were with me ,**

**it wasn't my fault,**

**you rolled me over,**

**flipped me over,**

**like a somersault.**

**And that doesn't happen to me**

**I've never been here before**

**I saw forever in my never,**

**And i stood outside her**

**Heaven.**

I dreamed about Bella last night. We were in my bed, under the covers and I was laying on top of her, between her soft legs. We told each other how much we loved one another. We were making love. I woke up from the dream and knew she was my forever. I could spend the rest of my life with her under my covers. That would be my heaven.

**Will you wait for me,**

**In time,**

**It's never my luck,**

**So never mind.**

**And yeah**

**i lost a lot of what i**

**don't expect to ever return**

**I tend to push em 'till the pushing's turned from**

**hurtin to burn,**

**I always take them to that place i thought they wanted**

**to go,**

**but end up dancing 'round**

**this clown commands,**

**applause at a show...**

I tired to push my feelings for her away, but I couldn't. I fell to far in love with her. I will never love another girl the same way. She was my one. I didn't care that she was my student anymore. I would sacrifice anything to be with this angel. I looked deep into her eyes and she concentrated, as if she was trying to read my mind. She opened them and smiled at me. I couldn't help smiling back, it was contagious when she did it.

**I had a dream that you were with me ,**

**it wasn't my fault,**

**you rolled me over,**

**flipped me over,**

**a somersault.**

**And that doesn't happen to me**

**I've never been here before**

**I saw forever in my never,**

**And i stood outside her**

**Heaven**

**her heaven,**

**heaven, heaven**

Since Bella was sitting in the first row, I could easily see up her skirt. She wasn't crossing her legs. Her panties were white. She noticed I was looking and spread her legs wider.

_God... I could see how wet she was. She liked me looking at her._

Suddenly her right hand slipped inside her panties... I looked around seeing if anyone noticed. Everyone was busy writing their assignments. I nodded and slid my hand down my pants. The sensation was amazing. Watching Bella touch herself was so arousing. Bella and I could get caught so easily, but I seemed to not care. It actually turned me on even more. I turned the music up louder, just in case.

**And i could only dream of you and sleep,**

**but i won't ever see sunlight again,**

**i can try to be with you , but somehow i'll end up just losing a friend,**

**i can only reach for you**

**relate to you,**

**I'm losing my friend...**

**Where did she go?**

**where?**

I can't believe Bella is touching herself to watching me touch myself. She is the most amazing girl I have ever known and she was all mine. Bella's alluring eyes closed and I knew she was close. I watched Bella, thinking about pressing myself against her soft skin again, her warm core pressing tight against my pants. That did it for me. I exploded all over my hand. Thank god no one could see what I was doing behind my desk. Bella was furiously rubbing herself. I wish I could help her. I wanted to touch Bella so bad. She squeezed her eyes and I knew she was about to climax. Seeing Bella cum was so sexy.

_I can't believe I'm hard again..._

**I had a dream that you were with me ,**

**it wasn't my fault,**

**you rolled me over,**

**flipped me over,**

**like a somersalt.**

**that doesn't happen to me**

**I've never been here before**

**I saw forever in my never,**

**And i stood outside her**

**Heaven**

**I stood outside her heaven**

**Let me in your heaven**

**I wanna live inside your heaven**

My Bella slowly came down from her high and blushed the darkest shade of red I've see on her yet. I loved when she blushed. That just made me smile. Bella mouthed the words, "thank you" and I had to laugh to myself at that. She was so cute and sexy and she didn't even know it. If we were alone I wouldn't be able to stop myself from ravishing her little body.

The song was coming to an end. I looked back up at Bella and now she, too, was doing her assignment. I can't wait to read her paper and see what she thought about the song. I turned off the stereo and told the class to finish up their assignments and turn them in.

People were starting to turn in their papers. There were only a couple students left in class, and Bella was one of them. Finally, the rest of the class turned in their assignment and it was only Bella left. She got up from her seat and was headed towards my desk. I stood up, grabbed her, and pushed her against the wall that was behind my desk. She looked surprised, but then started moaning when I licked down her neck. I put my hands on her round behind, liking how it felt in my hands, and picked her up. She automatically locked her ankles around my wait.

_It felt like heaven being wrapped around her._

"Mmm, Bella, that was quiet a show. First you walk in here with that outfit and now you do that to me? Are you trying to make me go insane?"

"Maybe," she was laughing now.

"Edward, I have to go to class. Let me cook you dinner tonight."

"Okay, Bella," I said nuzzling her appealing neck.

"I wrote my address on the assignment. I'll see you at seven o'clock, Edward."

I put Bella down and walked her to the door. I didn't want her to leave. I gave her a long kiss and watched her walk down the hall.

_I love you, Bella._

I couldn't wait to see me angel tonight.

**Chapter 3 will be up asap! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Philosophy 101**

**Ch. 3**

**BPOV**

Hm... pasta or chicken? I was grocery shopping for tonight's dinner and I forgot to ask Edward what he likes. I think I'll just make pasta with olive oil and some herbs. It's fast, easy and tasty. I was getting nervous about tonight. I've never cooked for anyone else, so I don't exactly know how to entertain. I hope he likes strawberries and cream, that's what's for desert.

Seeing Edward this morning was unbelievable. He touched me in ways no one has before. His hands felt so good. I couldn't wait for tonight, we were going to be all alone and anything could happen. I tried to read his mind again during class and I wasn't able to. I've been on other dates, but I heard everything they thought about me and that made me feel uncomfortable. With Edward, I can be myself and it's so soothing. His mind thinks differently. It's peaceful.

I payed for my groceries and drove home. I decided to put some music on and clean a little. I don't want Edward to think I'm dirty. I laughed to myself about the double meaning in that thought. I plugged my ipod to the stereo and put it on shuffle. One of my favorite songs came up, 18th floor balcony by Blue October. It started flowing through the room...

**I close my eyes and I smile**

**Knowing that everything is alright**

**To the core**

**So close that door**

**Is this happening?**

I wiped the dust from the t.v. stand and tables. All my thoughts were Edward now. I think I like him more than just liking him. I think I _love him_. The way he kissed my neck and told me how much he wanted me made me so wet this morning. I couldn't help touching myself. He just turns me on so much. His green eyes watching me carefully, while he stroked himself, was definitely the hottest think I've ever seen.

**My breath is on your hair**

**I'm unaware**

**That you opened the blinds and let the city in**

**God, you held my hand**

**And we stand**

**Just taking in everything.**

**And I knew it from the start**

**So my arms are open wide**

**Your head is on my stomach**

**And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep**

**Here we are**

**On this 18th floor balcony.**

**We're both flying away.**

I felt so happy that Edward wanted me. It's hard for him to let me go when we are together... it's so cute. Our first kiss was exceptional. I have no words to describe how good it felt having his lips on mine. His taste was truly amazing.

**So we talked about mom's and dad's**

**About family pasts**

**Just getting to know where we came from**

**Our hearts were on display**

**For all to see**

**I can't believe this is happening to me**

**And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours**

**That I was so yours for the taking**

**I'm so yours for the taking**

**That's when I felt the wind pick up**

**I grabbed the rail while choking up**

**These words to say and then you kissed me...**

**I knew it from the start**

**So my arms are open wide**

**Your head is on my stomach**

**And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep**

**Here we are**

**On this 18th floor balcony...**

**We're both flying away.**

I can't believe I found someone like Edward. I can't believe he agreed to come for dinner. I'm so excited. I will always be Edward's. I will be his as long as he wants me. When I'm with him, I don't feel different. I feel human.

_I feel loved._

The more time I spend with him, the more I fall for him. He doesn't even know how much I need him. How important he is to me. I will never find another person I could be with. He is my one.

I was almost done cleaning and was about to make out dessert.

**And I'll try to sleep**

**To keep you in my dreams**

**'til I can bring you home with me**

**I'll try to sleep**

**And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams**

**I knew it from the start**

**So my arms are open wide**

**Your head is on my stomach**

**And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep**

**So here we are**

**On this 18th floor balcony, yeah**

**I knew it from the start**

**My arms are open wide**

**Your head is on my stomach**

**No, we're not going to sleep**

**Here we are**

**On this 18th floor balcony... we're both..**

**Flying away**

I whipped up some sweet cream and cut up the strawberries. This was my favorite dessert. My mom used to make it when I still lived with her. All you have to do is just mix the cut strawberries with the sweet cream and add a little sugar. It's light and creamy. It's almost as tasty as Edward. It was already five o'clock, I needed to start on dinner and get ready. I decided to shower before I start on dinner. I needed to shave my legs. I also wanted to shave my middle part. I didn't know if anything was going to happen with Edward tonight, but I wanted to look good for him. I shampooed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. He seemed to like the way it smelt this morning. I got out of the shower and put my robe on. I'll get dressed once I was finished with dinner.

I boiled some water in a pot and put the pasta in. Once the pasta was done I added the olive oil and herbs. It smelt so good. I put the food in the oven to keep warm, so that I could go get dressed. Edward should be here in about thirty minutes. I strode into the bathroom to do my hair and get ready. I decided that I wanted my hair straight tonight. I took my time straightening it because it's pretty long. I put some light makeup on and walked into my closet. I found a skin tight blue sweater. I wore it with one of my favorite Abercrombie skirts. I was just about done with putting my robe away when I heard a knock on the door. It must be Edward.

I opened the door and was met by two beautiful green eyes. Edward's hair was messy, pocking everywhere. He looked nervous. He smiled at me and handed me the most beautiful rose I have ever seen. It was big and red.

"Thank you, Edward. Come on in."

"Bella, you look beautiful. It smells so good in here." I blushed at his words and smiled back.

"The food is ready if you want to eat now?" I asked.

"I'm starving," he laughed.

We ate dinner talking about out day. He looked so handsome.

_He was such a God._

We finished eating dinner and he insisted on cleaning the dishes while I got the dessert ready. I put the strawberries in little plates and took them to the living room where I sat down waiting for him. He came out of the kitchen and sat down next to me.

"Bella, dinner was great. I didn't know you could cook like that," he made me blush.

"Here is your dessert," I gave it to him.

He smiled and took it away from me. It was cute to see how much he liked it. Edward finished his before I even started. I stood up and took the plates back to the kitchen. I washed, dried, and put them back when, suddenly, I felt two strong arms around my waist. He started kissing and nuzzling my neck...

"Edward..."

I turned around in his arms and crushed my lips to his. He groaned in my mouth. "Fuck, I wanted to kiss you all day."

"Edward, I want you."

He kissed me harder and pushed me, against the wall. I liked the roughness. It made me want him even more. A wave of lust hit me when Edward grabbed both my wrists with his right hand and held them above my head.

"I love that color on you, Bella. This sweater is so tight against your little body," he said looking into my half lidded eyes. I could see the lust in his own.

"Do you know what you did to me in class today?"

"Maybe," I smiled.

He growled and shoved me harder into the wall.

"Bella, tonight, I will make you mine," he whispered in my ear and led me to my bedroom.

"Lay on the bed, now, Bella." I moaned at his dominance.

He fallowed, laying his body on top of mine.

"Mmm... you feel so good under me. You are so soft and warm," he said pulling my shirt over my head. He reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. He took a second to look at them.

"Bell, you are breathtaking."

"Edward, please. Don't tease me."

"I love when you beg me like that," he growled before putting his mouth on my nipple.

"Oh... Edward," I moaned. My back arched into him so I could feel more of his mouth.

"Your skin tastes so good, Bella."

My hand ran down his back to the waistband of his jeans. He grabbed my hand and held it above my head.

"Bella, be patient. I'm going to fuck you hard very soon."

I moaned at his words. He unbuttoned my skirt and slid it down my legs. Edward slithered his hand into my panties and found my bundle of nerves.

"Edwardd..."

"Bella, you're so wet. How long have you been wet?"

"Since you knocked on my door."

"Bella...," I heard him groan, but I was now lost to his amazingly talented fingers.

He crushed his lips to my mouth and pulled my bottom lip into his. I got a hold of his shirt and pulled it off him. His chest was so muscular. Edward left my body and I moaned at the loss of contact. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers was when my breath got caught in my throat. His member bounced out. It looked so big and hard. I pushed Edward back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. I took him in my hand and blew on the top. He shivered and I brought him into my mouth.

"Fuck...Bella...," he said through clenched teeth.

I sucked on his tip before allowing myself to go down. Very slowly I raised my head and brought it back down. He was panting loud now, moaning my name. I curled my hand around his base and started pumping him to the speed of my mouth. I felt his fingers run through my hair as he grabbed it hard. He lifted my head away from his hardness.

"Bella, I want to come inside of you."

I felt a new wave of lust hit me at his words. I nodded and allowed him to lay me on my back. He grabbed for his pants, to get a condom, but I stopped him.

"Edward, I'm on the pill. We don't need one. I want to feel all of you inside of me." He groaned and rested his head on my shoulder. He quickly pulled my panties down and position himself at my entrance.

"Please...," I whispered.

He looked into my eyes and thrust himself into me. I gasped and closed my eyes. He filled me so well. We were meant for each other. He slowly started moving, making sure I didn't hurt anymore. I nodded and he sped his pace up.

His moans were rough and alluring. I loved being able to make him create those noises.

_Faster, Edward. Faster..._

As if he heard my thoughts, his thrusts became faster. My bed was starting to make squeaky noises.

I started whimpering as I felt myself exploding around him. I arched my back and groaned. That's all he was able to take because I felt him twitch and release inside of me. He slowed his pack down and carefully slid out of me.

"Bella, you are so amazing. What are you?"

Of course he was joking, he couldn't know I was a telepath. I knew I had to tell him though. I had to tell him that he was the only one I can't head.

"Edward I have to tell you something," my tears betrayed me and I felt them rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay, Edward. I just have to tell you something. I have a secret, but I'm afraid you won't want me after I tell you."

"Bella, I will always want you. No matter what. Tell me."

"Edward, I'm a telepath. I can read minds."

He looked shocked for a second, but quickly composed his face.

"Bella can you read mine?"

No, Edward. That's the reason why I like you so much. I can't hear you. Your the only one I can't hear. Edward I... I... I love you. Please don't leave me."

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. I'm not leaving. I'm here are long as you want me. I don't care that you can read minds. I still love you."

I looked up at him in surprise.

"Yes, Bella, I love you too, and forever will. No matter what. You are my life now."

I started crying happy tears and he kissed them away. I was so happy that Edward doesn't care that I'm different. He loved me back.

_Edward loves me too._

What did you think? =]


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, but this chapter is a little short =[. Chapter four will be longer! I promise.**

* * *

**Philosophy 101**

**Ch. 4**

**EPOV**

Bella's sleeping form laid next to me on the bed. Her breathing was tranquil and even. I brushed a strand of her shiny hair behind her ear and held her closer to my chest. She was so warm. Her shoulder was cold from the air conditioner. I gathered the blankets and covered her. She sighed in pleasure and wrapped her arm around my chest. Last night, I realized she talks in her sleep. She said my name a couple times. Every time she whispered it, my heart got erratic. I thought about last night, being with Bella, for the first time, was one of the most amazing experiences I ever had. Her skin, her scent, those moans were still clear in my mind. I've never wanted anyone else as much as I wanted that girl. She told me something last night that was a little hard to swallow. Bella said she was a telepath. I believed her, but how could that be? I mean she is different than other girls, but my Bella has a gift? And why am I the only one that she can't hear? Are there others like her out there? Are her parents telepaths? I had so many questions for her, but I didn't want to wake her up. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was seven in the morning. A wave of worry hit me when I realized Bella might have classes today. It was Thursday. I didn't know her Thursday schedule. I messaged her cheek with my hand and kissed her on the lips.

"Bella, wake up, do you have classes today?"

She slowly opened her eyes and rolled over to the side. Bella suddenly sat up and looked around the room and then at me.

"Edward I wasn't dreaming. You're still here!" She laughed, straddling my waist. I smiled back at her. Bella steadily lowered her face to mine, creating blinds around us with her hair. Our lips brushed together, making me want to taste her again. My tongue asked for entrance and she quickly granted it. She tasted even sweeter in the morning. Her tongue licked my bottom lip and I couldn't help ramming my hips into her. She moaned in my mouth and the vibration felt amazing. I almost forgot why I had woken her up in the first place.

I removed my lips from hers and started kissing her neck. "Bella, don't... you have... classes.... today," I asked between kisses.

"Nope, I'm all yours," she moaned back. I was already fully erect and didn't think I would be able to let her leave to class if she said she really did have one to go to. Last night I wanted Bella so bad, I was rough with her. I want to show her how much I care. I want to make love to her the right way. I didn't have a class to teach until six in the evening. I'm hers till then.

"Bella, I'm going to make love to you," I whispered, then nibbled on her ear. She shivered, letting me know she wanted me just as much. I picked her up and laid her back down on the bed. I brushed my lips against hers, then kissed down her neck. She was making the most sensational sounds.

"If you keep making those noises, I won't last long," I said against her skin. I smiled at her and continued my trail down her soft curves. I nibbled softly on her collar bone, sending little shock waves throughout her body.

"Edward, please..." I loved it when she moaned and begged at the same time. It was so sexy, and she had no idea how turned on she was making me.

"Bella, be patient," I smiled against her skin. My lips have now found her milky smooth mounds. She moaned loudly when my mouth landed on her nipple. I sucked and teases it with my tongue until her nails were scratching down my back. The pain of her nails just made the fire in my groin wilder. She really had no idea how much her touch affected me. I traveled south and kissed down her toned stomach. I will be the happiest man if she'd let me live under her covers. Her belly button was small and cute, matching the rest of her lovely body. I wish I could crawl into Bella and live inside of her. She giggle when I dipped my tongue into her belly buttoned. I found her first ticklish spot. I laughed to myself and explored lower south. I was so busy thinking about fucking Bella last night, that I didn't notice she was fully shaved down there. The sight of her womanhood made my rock hard erection twitch. I dipped a finger inside her warm core and let the heat envelope me. She was so hot in there. I nuzzled my nose between her lips and her scent shot a wake of pleasure down to my groin.

"Bella, you smell and feel so good. I wonder how you taste..."

"Please, Edward."

My tongue came into contact with her entrance and my body became stiff at how amazing this woman could be. Her scent was magnificent, her warmth was soothing, but her taste, her taste was indescribable. I could survive just off of tasting her everyday. My angel started moaning louder when my tongue found her bundle of nerves. My fingers were pumping into her fast and I could feel her walls starting to tighten.

"Are you going to cum for me, Bella?"

"Mmm... Edward... I'm..."

She erupted on my tongue and fingers. I greedily licked every drop and kissed her warmth one last time. Bella was catching her breath, little beads of sweat running down her chest. The sight of her reminded me how fucking hard I am.

"Edward, you didn't have to...," I stopped her by crashing my lips against hers. They were so moist and plump. I could stay like this kissing her forever. My member brushed her inner thigh, reminding myself how badly I wanted her.

I broke the kiss and whispered, "are you ready?" Bella nodded. I flipped her over so that she was laying on her stomach. I spread her legs with my knees and entered her from behind. I felt the warmth envelope me again and couldn't stop the moan that was breaking free from my lungs. Once I was fully in, Bella let out a loud sigh of pleasure.

"Bella you are so tight... and wet." I wanted to crash my hips into her roughly.

Relax edward, take it slow.

I lifted her bottom higher into the air and started thrusting into her from behind. This position made her even tighter than last night.

"Bella, you feel so good when I fuck you like this. Do you like it like this?" I moaned to her. She just moaned back, unable to speak. I bent down, kissing and nuzzling the back of her neck. This seemed to make her moan louder. I felt my release getting closer. I wanted to make Bella scream my name before I came inside of her. I looped my hand under her and found her nerves. I started playing with them and felt her squeeze around me. She was close. I wanted us to climax together.

"Bella, cum for me now!" I felt myself burst inside of her, while she tightened around me, milking me for every last drop. I leaned against her for a moment, catching my breath. Slipping out of her and closing my eyes was when I realized how tired I was. I laid my head on the pillow sighting in contentment. Bella kissed my lips and put her head on my chest, cuddling me.

"Bella, when I wake up, promise to tell me about yourself. I want to know about you life, your parents, and your secret...," I said calmly.

She sucked in her breath and only answered with a quick, "yes."

My arms circled tightly around her, my body drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them.**

**I won't be putting anymore songs in this story... it is kind of annoying having to read the song... haha.**

**Thanks to lumierediva for being honest with the review! I will try my best not to rush the lemons in the next chapters =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Philosophy 101**

**Ch. 5

* * *

**

EPOV

I opened my eyes, letting the bright light completely blind me. Readjusting to the brightness, I looked around for Bella. She wasn't in bed or anywhere in the room. The clock showed that it was already eleven in the morning. Suddenly, a loud noise came from the kitchen. It scared the shit out of me. I got out of bed and ran to Bella.

"Bella, are you alright? I heard a loud thump and I thought something happened...," I rushed out of my lungs. Bella just started laughing.

"Edward, why do you worry about me so much? I was just trying to make you breakfast and I drooped the pan on the floor. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess my clumsiness woke you up," she sadly whispered.

"Oh, Bella," I whispered, pressing her body into my chest. "Don't worry about it. We can make it together," I smiled and held her tighter. It was so sweet that she wanted to surprise me with breakfast. Holding her brought back memories of what we did this morning. I had to let her go before I lost it again. I don't think I can ever get used to being around Bella without getting aroused.

"So, I think we should make some eggs and toast?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds good!"

I started on the eggs while she sliced the bread and fed it to the toaster. "Bella, remember what you promised to tell me this morning?"

She looked at me from under her lashes and nodded.

"Bella, I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to know about where you came from and your family. I want to know what makes you read minds and why you can't read mine."

"I know Edward, it's just hard to remember how everything used to be. I moved here from Forks, Washington. When I was a little girl my parents left me with a family friend and never came back. The truth was, they didn't know what to do with me. They knew I was different, but they didn't know what I was. That scared them. When they realized no one or any medicine can "cure" me, they didn't want me anymore. The only person that accepted me was Billy black and his son."

"Bella... I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that bad. How could they do that to you?" Deep down I knew I would always hate her parents for what they did. How could they do that to their beautiful little girl?

"Weren't your parents not telepaths too? How are you then? How can you not hear my thoughts?"

"No my parents were obviously not telepaths and for your other questions, I have no idea. I don't know why I'm like this, but I might have a theory why I can't hear you."

"What is it, Bella?"

"Well, you are kind of like me. You are different than other humans. You might not realize it, but I can. You act and think different. You are an honest person. You are not a normal human because I can't hear you. If you thought and operated like everyone else, than I would be able to hear you too."

I took a minute to take it all in and was surprised how observing she is. I really was different than anyone else. I couldn't stand the way some people acted. I thought them as animals, not humans. I truly am honest and I think I do make different choices than regular people. It's just so strange how Bella and I found each other. We are both different than everyone else. We were meant for each other this whole time. Bella is my soul mate.

"Bella, you're right. I mean, I am different than other people. I never really fit in with anyone. I know why we are so attracted to each other. We both wanted someone special, we didn't want or try to be with regular humans. We were looking for each other this whole time and now that I have found you, I will always be yours," I smiled.

Bella blushed and nodded in agreement. She looks so beautiful in the morning. She began eating her breakfast and I followed.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm not like your parents. I actually can't stand your parents for what they did to you, but I will never abandon you for what you are. I love you for what you are. If you were like every other person out there, I don't know if I would love you like I love you now," I whispered in her ear. Tears started rolling down her red cheeks and I licked them away.

"Edward you make me so happy. I love you too."

She kissed me on the lips and lingered there for a while.

"Edward, what about you... where are you and your family from?"

"Well, I'm an only child. I moved here from Chicago with my family a couple years ago. My father is a doctor and my mom is a designer. I want you to meet them, Bella. I already told them about you and they are excited to meet you."

"What did you tell them? That your in love with your student?" She started laughing.

"Actually Bella, I did tell them just that and they don't who you are or how we met. They are happy I finally found someone to love." I saw her blush again and smile.

"I can't wait to meet them, Edward."

_I love you Bella... so much._

I was finishing my breakfast when Bella looked over at the time and sighed.

"Edward, I have an appointment with my advisor about graduation in an hour, so I have to go get ready. I'm going in the shower," she said. I smiled big and got up with her. She turned around and put her hand out in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going, Edward?" She smiled.

"To shower with you, silly girl."

"Oh no you are not. We both know I won't make my appointment if your in there."

She knew I can't resist her naked body when it's wet in the shower. I looked into her big brown eyes and pouted.

"No, Edward. I'm not looking at you. I can't say no to that face."

She laughed and walked into the bathroom. I am going to get into that bathroom. I'll just let her be in the water for a little while before I enter the bathroom and her, I laughed to myself. Suddenly, I heard the click of the lock. Bella already knew me well, but not well enough. She didn't know I can break into locks very easily. I washed the dishes, making sure Bella was actually getting into the shower.

Grabbing one of Bella's bobby pins, I quietly unlocked the bathroom door and walked in. Bella's shower curtains were not clear, so she couldn't see me coming. I steadily moved them to the side and gasped at the sight in front of me. Bella's eyes were closed, body under the stream of water. Little drops of water rolled down her chest, her toned stomach expanded every time she breathed, her hands caressing her breasts. She turned away from me, eyes still closed, my body was now moving on it's own, wrapping my arm around her hips. Bella jumped and I held her tighter, not allowing her to turn around. I'm sure she could feel my growing erection against her bottom.

"Edward, how did you get in here? I swear I locked the door."

"I broke in," I said, nuzzling her neck with my nose. Her scent was stronger when she was wet. I began massaging her hips and stomach. She dropped her head on my shoulder and murmured something I didn't want to hear. It was probably about being late to her appointment, but I was too far gone, I couldn't let her go now.

"Bella..."

_Bella... Bella... Bella... you will be the death of me._

She finally gave up and turned around. Our eyes met and I crushed my lips against hers, moving them eagerly against mine. As the kiss grew more intense, I backed her up into the shower wall and trapped her between it and myself. I could feel every detail of her body against mine. She was so soft. I wanted to lick her whole physique. I kissed and sucked at the water around her neck. My hands wondered all over her body squeezing and teasing her breasts. I pressed my lips to hers again, capturing the moans she made. I saw the fire in her eyes, the lust. I don't think I can stop myself now. My hands caressed down her hips and thighs. I felt how wet she was. I couldn't help rocking my hips to her heated spot. Knowing I needed her right now, I snuck my hands around and lifted her. Her ankles automatically locked around my waist.

I carefully held her with one arm and positioned myself at her entrance with my other.

"Edward, please..."

I entered her slowly, knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Faster...," she moaned.

I held her hips tightly and started thrusting hard. The sound of our hips slapping together under the water just aroused me even more. Our bodies were shaking together and the friction was so fucking amazing. Seeing her body in this position, hips slapping together, eyes closed, lips moaning my name, made me feel so possessive. This girl is my Bella, and she will always be mine. No one will take her away, I thought as I gripped and pushed harder.

"Oh, Bella, you are so fucking tight..."

I felt her walls start to tighten around me and knew I wouldn't last much longer. She orgasmed loudly, squeezing my member with her muscles. Her core was so hot and tight, I felt myself coming to the edge and then, falling hard. I exploded inside of her, letting her warm womanhood grasp my tingling hardness.

I slipped out of her, putting her back down and making sure she was steady.

"Edward, you are such a bad boy sometime," she said laughing.

"Bella, you are the only one that brings out that side of me," I smiled back.

We finished our shower and got ready for the day. Bella ran out of the door and stopped to give me a kiss goodbye.

"Will you come to my place after? You can spend the night there." I smiled, hoping she would.

"Okay, Edward. I'll see you soon."

I kissed her one last time, lingering a little longer, while caressing her cheek. I watched her get into her car and drive away. I got in my own and drove back to my pace. I don't think I can live without Bella now. My heart was already aching from not being around her company and we were only apart for five minutes.

I never felt so much happiness in my heart. Bella was forever mine and I wouldn't trade that happiness for anything in the world.

I finally found my special someone.

_Bella..._

_Bella is what I was born for and what I live for..._

_Bella is the source of my fire and happiness..._

_Bella is the one I will work and suffer for..._

_Bella is the one I would give my life for..._

_Bella is, and forever will be my lover, my best friend, and my life.

* * *

_

**What did you think? I'm thinking about making this the last chapter, but I don't know. Should I write more? Thanks for reading! =]**


	6. Epilogue

Philosophy 101

**Takes place three and a half months after Edward and Bella meet. During winter break.**

**Epilogue/ Ch. 6**

EPOV

"Bella, don't worry about it, my parents are going to adore you. I promise."

"I'm just nervous, Edward. I never had to meet anyones parents before. I don't know the proper way to act. Maybe we should have brought more than flowers and cookies."

"Isabella, stop it. They will love you. They already love you for the love you gave me. There is not a certain way you have to act, just be yourself, Bella."

I smiled and squeezed her hand tighter. We are on winter break vacation for about a month, so I asked Bella to come home with me. I wanted her to meet my parents. Plus, I didn't feel right leaving Bella around that Mike Newton. I knew he felt something towards her and was planning on staying on campus. The good thing is, Bella is not my student anymore. The semester is over and now we can finally express our love in public, without worrying about getting caught.

I was so happy that she agreed to come and stay at my parents house. She felt a little uncomfortable about the idea of us staying in my old room together while my parents were downstairs, but I reassured her that they don't care. I hope she relaxes a little. She seems so nervous.

I puled up to the street the house was on. It was a nice feeling to come home with someone I love. I saw our house at the end of the road and pointed it to Bella. It was a big, white house. The lawn was filled with flowers and beautifully groomed trees. Bella's breath hitched and she stared in awe.

"I'm glad you like it, Bella," I whispered into her ear after putting the car in park.

"It's beautiful, Edward. I can't believe you got to grow up here."

"It's not a beautiful as you, my love." I kissed her cheek.

I opened my door and ran to get Bella's. She blushed when I opened it for her. She was so cute when she did that. She got out and I grabbed our bags. We walked up the five steps to the door and opened it.

"Mom, dad, we're here," I called.

I noticed my mom coming down the stairs and smile at us. She looked at Bella with so much love. I put the bags down and gave her a hug.

"Oh Edward, I have missed you so much. I'm so glad you decided to come here for your break," she said with such warmth.

"Me too, mom. This is Bella," I said with love spilling out of my lips. My mom seemed to notice and nodded at me. She hugged Bella.

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." My mom took Bella's hand and walked her to the kitchen.

"Bella, please call me Esme. I want you to come and meet Carlisle. Oh and Edward, will you go put the bags upstair?" My mom asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Sure mom."

I walked up stairs, hearing my mom introduce Bella to my dad. I missed my parents a lot. It was really nice being back. The house smelt amazing. My mom loves to cook and so does Bella, so I know for sure that they will get along. I put the bags down and walked back to the kitchen.

"Edward, it's so nice to see you," my dad hugged me.

"I'm glad to be home, dad" I smiled.

I looked over to Bella and saw her talking to my mom. From what I caught, they were talking about food recipes. My dad put his hand over my shoulder and walked with me to the living room.

"Edward, your Bella is a very sweet girl. I'm glad you have found someone to bring home. She seems very special to you."

"Yes, she is dad. More than you would ever know." He smiled at me and patted me on the back.

I heard my mom and Bella walk into the living room. My mom was still holding Bella's hand. Bella looked so happy being here. I'm really glad I convinced her to come.

"So Bella, I heard next semester will be your last and then you graduate. That will be very exciting!" My mom voiced.

"Yes, it will be my last. I'm pretty excited and relieved," Bella laughed. Her laughter was music to my ears. I couldn't help, but laugh too. My parents both looked at me in surprise.

"It seems as though you made our son very happy. We haven't seen Edward this happy in a long time. We thank you for that," my dad pointed out.

I blushed myself a little and looked over at Bella. She looked deep into my dad's eyes and nodded. "You have no idea how joyous Edward has made me," Bella whispered. My mom smiled at me and then embraced Bella in a hug. My mom had tears in her eyes and I knew how much Bella meant to her too.

She quickly wiped them away and said it's time for dinner. My mom and dad walked over to the kitchen hand in hand. Bella was still on the couch when I jumped and cradled her to my body.

"Do you have any idea how happy you make my mom?" I couldn't stop smiling.

"I think so, Edward. I love you so much. Thank you for taking me in with you family," she whispered, dangerously close to my lips. I slowly stroked my lips with hers, igniting the fired within me. I had to pull away from her sweet lips because dinner was ready, but tonight Bella will be all mine.

I have been feeling pretty anxious all night. I know Bella and I have only been dating for about four months, but I feel like I have known her all my life. I know I can't live without her. I've been thinking about asking Bella to be my wife for over a month now. I know that we will be together forever and I want to make her fully mine. I want her to be mine forever, so that's why I decided to ask her to marry me tonight, with my parents there. It would make them be in such good spirits. Bella seemed to notice my nerves because she threw curious glances at my direction all evening.

We sat at the dining table and began eating. My mom made chicken with baked potatoes. It was delicious, as always. Everyone complemented on her cooking and talked about what we will do on our break here. I was planning on showing Bella around and meeting some of my old friends. Our conversation died out and I took my chance. I slowly got up and took Bella's hand in mine.

"I have something to ask," I said nervously.

Bella stared at me in shock. "Edward what are you doing?" She whispered, blushing.

"Bella, I know we have only been dating for a little while now, but I feel like you complete my life. I cannot and will not live without you being mine for one more day. Isabella, will you marry me?"

All I saw was Bella's beautiful face. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I heard her gasp and my moms sniffles, my dads claps. Bella blew out a loud breath and started crying.

"Yes, Edward. Of course I will mary you," she whispered.

My face became hot and I held her tightly against me. Then I remembered the ring I bought. It was a ring from Tiffany's, the princess cut. I held her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you, Bella. You make me so happy! I will love you forever." I couldn't stop babbling. I was the happiest man on Earth.

"Congratulations!" My mom cried. She got up and hugged Bella and I. My dad kissed Bella on the cheek and patted my back. It's so good to know my parents approve of Bella. We helped my parents clean up. I couldn't stop smiling every time I looked at Bella's finger. My parents said their goodnights and retired to their room. I grabbed Bella by the waist and picked her up, holding her over my right shoulder.

"Edward, put me down!" She yelled, kicking her knees into my chest. I laughed and slapped her little butt while I walked upstairs.

_I will never let you leave, Bella._

"Bella, be quiet or my parents will hear what I'm doing to you," I laughed and she quickly quieted down. She was so cute about not wanting my parents to walk in on us.

I dropped her off onto the bed, her round breasts bouncing with her body.

_Fuck, I love her body._

"Bella, you look so beautiful tonight." I tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear. She blushed and I lowered my lips in for a kiss. We stayed kissing like that for a long time. It wasn't rushed or full of lust. There was lust, but it was more romantic. It was wonderful.

"Bell, why don't you go ahead and undress, make yourself more comfortable, and I will meet you back in five minutes?" I said, walking to my bathroom. She nodded and lifted her shirt over her head.

Tonight I'm going to take things slow with Bella. I don't want to rush. I want to make love to her the right way. I want to make her feel more loved than she ever felt before. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I took my clothes off, staying in only my boxers and walked out.

Bella was laying on my bed with just her bra and panties on. They were the color of midnight blue. Her chest was rising and falling with every breath.

_My angel fell asleep._

I walked over to the bed and cover her body with the blankets. I slipped in next to her and she cuddled to my chest with a sigh. I was too excited about tonight to fall asleep, so I opt for holding my Bella and watching her breathe. She moaned my name in her sleep and I kissed the top of her head. Every time I think I'm used to hearing Bella's sleep talk, I'm wrong. When she whispers my name in her sleep, my heart starts racing. I love knowing she dreams about me.

"Mmm... Edward..." Bella moaned, bringing me out of my thoughts. Her hips started bucking into mine. Her leg was thrown over my, now, growing erection and the sensation of her moving hips was bliss.

"Edward... don't stop..." She moaned again. Bella was having a dream about me, but it was dirtier than her usual ones. She was moaning my name again and I decided to help her a little. I slid my fingers inside her panties and found her nerves. She was so wet and I couldn't help, but moan her name. I started playing with them and Bella suddenly woke up.

"Edward.. what are you doing..." I crushed my my lips to hers, kissing her passionately. She moaned in my mouth and all I wanted to do was be inside of her. I pushed the covers away, crawling over her body.

"Bella, your dreams are too much for me, and now I'm going to have you, nice and slow," I moaned in her ear. All she said back was my name. I pulled her panties off and unclasped her bra.

"Bella, spread your legs for me. I can't wait much longer. I need to be inside of you."

She did as I said. I took her left hand out of my hair and kissed her ring. She smiled and nodded for me to go on. I slowly pushed myself inside of her. The heat swallowed me up, drowning me in lust. I started trusting in and out of my angel. Her moans made me more desperate.

_I love pleasing Bell like this._

_I love when she made those sounds for me._

"Edward... I'm so close... faster," she moaned against my lips. I dipped into her faster, feeling her walls contract around my hardness. Bella dug her fingers into my hair, pulling hard, as she slowly came down from her high. The feeling of her pulling my hair only intensified my orgasm as I exploded inside of her.

"Bella... I love you... I love you so much, Bella," I said, breathless.

She kissed my lips and I flipped us over, letting her body lay on top of mine. I kissed her forehead and played with her hair until she fell asleep. I knew tonight I would fall asleep with the one I will always fall asleep with. The one that will forever be mine...

_The one that I will always and forever love...

* * *

_

**Thanks for all the great reviews! =]**


	7. Question

I'm getting mixed feelings about this story and I'm thinking about continuing it. I have a bunch of ideas for new chapters and I don't know if it's worth put the time into it. Should I continue it? Let me know if you have any ideas that will work with this story! I'm not completely happy with the way it ended. I think it's way to short. So yes to continuing or no?

Thanks for reading and expressing your opinions!


End file.
